The Spooktacular Spectacular at the Haunted Mansion
The Spooktacular Spectacular at the Haunted Mansion is a two-part story that was published in Issue 10 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part 1 Greetings, readers. It is I, Elder Furi. How was the party? You know, the bash Simon Growl threw at the Haunted Mansion? If you're a mission-loving Super Moshi you'll already know a bit about what went on that fateful night... But I know it all... and much more besides! The party was in full swing and the ballroom was teeming with monsters when my Super Moshis arrived. And get this - Simon Growl was spinning the decks, playing some of that newfangled Moshi music! Sounds like a complete racket to me. I prefer classical stuff like Goobert and Gratehoven. Anyway, things were going spookerifically and the stars were out in force. Even Lady Goo Goo was there, hanging out in the kitchen looking for mashed urghnips to scoff. She's normally too cool to mingle with non-celebs, but Simon Growl has managed her since she was, erm... a baby. Maybe she's got a crush on Zack Binspin, the new Tweenybop sensation who was spotted munching potato peelings from the bin? Simon was just about to crank things up with a few monsterific tunes, when the lights went out. ZIING!!! Everyone thought it was a power cut, but McNulty (who was sniffing for bones in the cellar) tells me how he saw a strange-gloved hand turning off the master power switch! "Beware 'SG'?" Absolutely! When the lights came on there was tell-tale C.L.O.N.C goo everywhere, and Simon had vanished. Well, almost. His wiggy hair thingy was sitting on the turntable. Simon Growl?! Bald?! This wasn't a disaster. It was a total catastrophe! Even more shocking, the hair was yelping about Simon being bundled through a door - but not just any door - a living, breathing door called... ...Vincent Doorface! As anyone who's visited the Haunted Mansion will tell you, Vincent can be very awkward, especially when his eyes are missing. He refused to let any Moshi through unless they helped him find his creepy peepers first. So it was down to the dungeons... ...where Big Bad Bill was standing over a steaming cauldron. The Woolly Blue Hoodoo explained that Vincent's eye was somewhere in the gloop. Blurgh! Using IGGY as a hook, the Supers fished it out. But Vincent wasn't satisfied and said they must find his OTHER eye. This was even trickier because a naughty ghost had hidden it in a bedroom. Phantom-tastic! Part 2 Being super-smart the Super Moshis found the eye in no time (well, okay it was pretty tricky- and a bit scary, too) but Vincent wasn't finished. He insisted on asking few riddles before allowing them into the clock tower. Next time I'll tell my Super Moshis to take a sledgehammer along! After climbing to the top of the tower using tied-together caps (no idea why they didn't just use the stairs), the Super Moshis finally discovered Simon Growl - and from what I've heard, being bald really DOESN'T suit him! But baldness was the least of his worries because the high-trousered music mogul was tied upside-down over the stairwell. Worse still, the rope was beginning to unravel, Yikes! This wasn't dangerous, it was completely terrifying! The only way to get Simon down was to solve a fiendishly spooky puzzle with help from the Clock Tower Spider, moths, pumpkins and firebugs. Webtastic! It's not my idea of a party, but it was certainly different. The spider collects the moths below, but half of them manage to fly away. How many moths does the spider eat? Can you solve this spooktacular puzzle? When Simon was saved (just in time) and reunited with his hair, he was so pleased he handed over Gabby, his ultra-cool Mini Moshifone. 'She'll help you find C.L.O.N.C.'s Super Weapon,' he said as he explained how he'd overheard his kidnappers talking about a huge secret base on top of... Mount Sillimanjaro! So the party was most definitely over, but the adventure was only just beginning! What happened on the snowy peaks of Sillimanjaro? Pack your mittens and find out in next month's totally sub-zero story. Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Category:Stories